Who would have guesed
by Brealene
Summary: inuyasha and kagome got into another fight. big surprise. well when she runs into the forest blindly and gets attacted what is she to do. Especially when her hero isn't inuyasha? hey im never gonna finish this so if someone wants it go ahead. if you do let me know! i enjoy reading more then attempting to write. lol
1. Chapter 1

**Who Would Have Guessed**

"InuYasha SIT" Kagome yelled.

Thump! InuYasha hit the ground as the beads brightened and through him to the ground.

When the spell wore off. InuYasha jumped to his feet. "What was the hell was that for, wench?" InuYasha demandingly growled at Kagome.

"For being such a baka, InuYasha!" she said in tears before running off into the woods.

InuYasha was puzzled. Not understanding why the young Miko was so angry, but he didn't realize that she had seen him her reincarnation. Kikyo. Making love like no tomorrow under the great Kami tree. She had a front row seat. Behind the great tree. He just shrugged. Knowing that she will come when she cooled down. " Feh stupid wench." He said underneath his breath, and with that he walked back to Kaede's hut in the village.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Running through the forest Kagome with tear filled eyes was not paying attention to where she was going. "That baka, InuYasha."

"Aaah" then her legs just collapsed. They weren't listening to her. Her hole body ached and she was so tired that she could have just fallen asleep right there. So she just stayed there where she had fallen and cried to herself. Then she froze when a twig snapped.

"Why so fare in the woods, young Miko, and so alone?" an icy voice asked her.

Not knowing where the strength came from she stood up and turned. 'I don't have my bow and arrows' she thought and cursed herself greatly for now she knew she was in trouble. What she before her was a snake demon. He was about 15ft long. His fangs where about a half foot long. With clear liquid dripping continually from them. 'Kami I hope that's just drool. But with my luck today most likely not.' She thought to herself. Then she looked up to red, crimson red eyes. They burned into her putting her into a trance. 'snap out of it Kagome' mentally smacking her self. Knocking herself out of it.

She then stood up straight "what do you want demon?" she said as confident as she could. Trying not to show how scared she really is. Also trying not to look him in the eyes again.

Then a sickening grin went onto his face which spiced Kagome's fear. "I only wish for you to join me for dinner. No sense eating by my self with such young tempting women's flesh running around." He plainly said. Almost In a seductive way.

Her eyes widened and she ran.

"Hmmm you want to run Miko? Well that will just make it more painful for you and more joyful for me." He laughed as he started to slither after her. Taking his time, since she was already having trouble running. He had noticed.

"Oh Kami. Why did I have to run off? Why didn't I just run to the bone eaters well and talk to my mom? Why, why, why!?" she asked herself.

The snake demon now getting board decided that it was now time to end her life. He opened his mouth barring his fangs then he struck her. Putting his fangs deep into her shoulder.

Kagome screamed. She could feel the poison running pushing its way through her veins. She then just collapsed, to the ground paralyzed. The demon smiled, more of a grin really, as he watched her slowly dazing out of it slowly dying.

Then out of nowhere a poison whip came and hit the demon.

"Aaah who dares hit me?" the demon turns around to see another demon. "How dare you, mutt." And with that the great demon sliced through the snake demon. In half with the great sword, Tokijin. To fast for the demon to even protect it self. The demon let out one more scream. This time the scream of defeat and death. The demon then turned to ashes.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome said before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**KAGOMES POINT OF VIEW**

She was struck the poison she felt it. It was going through her like it was her own blood. "This must be it huh?" she asked herself. Only loud enough for her own ears to here. she then closed her eyes. And waited. Waited for the death and pain that was sure to come.

"Aaah, who dares hit me?" "what's going on?" Kagome asks her self.

"How dare you, mutt." "I…InuYasha!" she yells in her head. He came for me. And she opened her eyes.

What she saw shocked her. What she saw was the great dog demon from the western lands. Well to be more specific the lord of the western lands. The same demon who kills demons and humans alike without a second thought. (especially humans. To him we are a worthless breed. That doesn't even live long enough to be considered a living thing.) the one who hates and disowns his own little brother because he is a half breed a hanyou. The same demon that has several times tried to kill her and her friends. Had just saved her.

"Sesshoumaru…" she asked mostly out of question, and to herself. But before she got her answerer she blacked out.

**SESSHOUMARUS POINT OF VIEW**

"I shall steal the Tessaiga from my brother today. And I will not fail." Sesshoumaru smirked. Extremely rare from the icy demon lord to show any kind of emotion. As he thought about the pleasure he will get when he runs his little brothers sword right through him.

He stopped suddenly at the smell of blood. Human blood. He sniffed the air again. As it offended his nose he also smelled the sweet smell of jasmine and vanilla. He recognized that smell it none other then my brothers wench. Well if she's there then InuYasha must be there. So he went to investigate but he didn't smell Inu Yasha's scent. No he smelled a lower class snake demon.

He walked up just in time. The snake was about to strike for the second and last time. Not knowing what came over him he attacked him.

"Aaah who dares hit me?" Sesshoumaru just stared at him with his usual blank look, as the demon turned around. "How dare you, mutt?" how dare this lower class call this Sesshoumaru a mutt! And with that with no hesitation he killed the demon. Cut him right down the middle with his poison whip. 'That was such a waste of time.' he thought.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome said before blacking out.

"Such a weak Miko." He plainly said, and with that he turned around to look for InuYasha. But then a thought come to him, and he turned back to the dying young Miko. "Maybe I can use her to get to InuYasha" he said coldly.

He went over to her picked her up with his only arm. (InuYasha cut off his left about 4 years ago with the Tessaiga.) Then formed a cloud underneath him ant took to the skies. To the western lands. To his castle.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh... where am I." asked Kagome distressfully mostly to herself. She then noticed that she was in a bed with silk sheets. The room, she could tell, was well lit. She smelled wild flowers and felt a warm breeze, bringing with it the sound of birds chirping and singing to each other.

She then opened her eyes she looked down at her sheet. They were silver with a blue border and in each corner was a cherry branch with 3 cherries on it. And right in the center was a beautiful blue crescent moon. Now paying attention to the open window. It was blue with a silver hem. Nothing to fancy. Then she looked around at the walls. They were mostly bare. They were painted a whitish-blue. There was a door right in front of her. And in the right of it there was a huge closet filled with kimonos, and on the left was a giant mirror. She smiled and felt save. Sleep started to sneak up on her again. So she let her muscles relax.

"Your not going back to sleep now are you?" a voice said.

She recognized that voice. Then all the memories came back of InuYasha, Kikyo, that snake demon and Sesshoumaru….

"Sesshoumaru!" she practically yelled and stood up. The pain came from her shoulder and went through her like lightning. She yelped, but ignored the pain and looked to the side of the bed. There sat the ice prince himself. Looking at her with his famous blank look.

"What am I doing here and what do you want?" she said trying not to show that she was in pain. She had never been scared of him. Even though she had every right to be. So there was no fear in her voice.

"you are here in my home. While you are here you will listen and do what ever I say. Is that clear?" Sesshoumaru said quite calmly.

"Huh?" Kagome was still a little confused.

"This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself." He said. He sounded a little irritated to Kagome.

"So then why am I here?" her patience growing thin with the ice prince.

"That is none of your concern or business." He said coldly.

If looks could kill then Sesshoumaru would be long gone to hell. She was glaring daggers of hatred right at him. She then yelled at him ignoring the pain that was sure to come from this. "What you do to me is none of my concern? I should know darn well what happens to me! I have rights."

While Sesshoumaru listened to her he thought 'she would better off being a demoness. To stand up to me like that with no fear it is rare for a human. Especially a human woman.

"And what rights are those? You are my captive a mortal. You have no rights. If you ever take that tone with me again I will have to kill you." He said in such a cold and emotionless voice that it would have even shut up the most powerful of demons.

"Well you can't kill me because you need me for what ever your plan is. So I demand respect and I demand you to tell me what in Kami's name am I doing here?!" she yelled loud enough for every one in the castle to hear her.

Quicker then the speed of light he had her pressed up against the wall. His right hand up and around her neck. He was careful not to loose his temper and let loose his poison vapor from his hand and glared at the young Miko in front of him. What angered him the most is that the young girl's aura had not even a single drop of fear. A bunch of anger, hatred and confusion. But not fear. And because of this he had gained a little of respect for her. "as I said do not challenge me, young one. For I am clearly much stronger then you."

Kagome glared at him. She clawed at his hand that was wr4apped around her so fragile neck. As he talked he squeezed a little harder to show dominance. He is a dog demon you now. Then he saw a single tear going down her neck. He saw that it was not from fear but of the pain he was created on the little Miko.

When he noticed this he let her go. She fell to the ground and let out a cry of surprise. He left her dumb founded. "Get dressed. I will send a servant in a few minutes to lead you to the bathing chambers. Then you will join me for breakfast." Then he headed for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome was about say some smart ass comment but then stopped and a big grin went onto her face. I got a plan. When I am at the hot springs I will sneak away when no one is looking and back to InuYasha. Perfect.

The grin on her face didn't pass by Sesshoumaru. O and to let you know the hot springs is indoors and will be well guarded. For your sake." He smiled inwardly. Knowing that she was planning for escape. He loved to torture her because unlike other humans and demons she would put up a fight.

He could smell her aura. It was confused, angry, and well not very happy that he could pretty much know what she was thinking. Well he thought how wrong she is. She is the most confusing human that he has ever encountered. With all living things humans and demons all he had to do is smell them and look at there aura and he would know how they think he knew how they move in there next attack. That's why he is never around other livings he already knew what they were like just by sniffing there aura.

But her. He never knew what she was gonna do next. She is scared of a snake demon that she could easily kill with her Miko powers. But she wasn't scared of the most feared demon of all Japan. She would talk back to him one minute and completely disobey him. Then the next she is doing what he tell her to do and doesn't talk back. She is very confusing. I shall let her live until I have Tessaiga and have figured her out.

"stubborn demon" she coughed under her breath. Man I can't wait till I'm out of here. She then noticed that she was warring a beautiful silk black sleeping gown. She took it off quickly because her wound started to reopen. She went to the closet. When she opened it she almost died of a heart attack. There was so many beautiful kimonos that she didn't know what one to ware. So she just chose the plain red one with a black silhouette of pyrethrum on it.

A nock came from the door and a mouse demon came into the room. She had a nice smile on. "lord Sesshoumaru has sent me to be your personal assistant. My name is Kichiro. Are you ready to take a bath now?"

Kagome smiled at the little demon. She was as tall as an eight or nine year old. But her looks told her that she was maybe about 200 years of age for a demon. But if she were human she would have may be guessed about 19 or 20. "yes I am and thank you."

Kagome now followed Kichiro to the bathing chambers. She was surprised to see how close to her room it was. It was just down the hall.

Kichiro opened the door and asked "will you need any assistance?" Kagome was about to ask what she meant but then realized what she meant. She blushed a little "no thanks." She smiled and walked to the room striped and went into the hot spring.

Kagome soaked in the hot springs. "hmm. I wonder if they have indoor hot tubs because a Sesshoumaru?" she wondered to herself.

She then washed herself. Then she started washing her hair. "oh I wish I had some shampoo and conditioner. Man I wonder when InuYasha and them are getting here. Lets see he properly thinks that I went home because of that augment that we had so about three days to figure that I'm not. Then about five to six days for him to find my scent and bring him here. Jeesh that's like eight to nine days. And with my stubbornness and blabber mouth Sesshoumaru will surly kill me within like three days if I'm lucky. Kami I'm doomed."

Sighing to herself she got out of the spring changed her wound. Then got dressed. "man that soak really released my muscles. They aren't so tense. Cant wait for another one." She chuckled to her self. " well at least staying here has some good things to it. A hot bath every morning and night if I'm lucky. A huge worm bed not the hard ground like I have to sleep on during my travels with InuYasha and the gang. O I hope that Sango is alright. She and I are practically sisters. And Miroku the monk man I hope that he leaves Sango alone. And Shippo my adoptive son. When I get back and if I here that InuYasha picked on him when I was gone he is getting how many sits as to how many times he picked on him."

Now angered to how InuYasha is picking on him went out the door and ran right into Sesshoumaru.

She hit the floor with a thud. "what the heck is your problem!?" Kagome yelled at him.

Sesshoumaru just stared at her.

"how long have you been standing there? You are such a stalker!?" she yelled at him.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Sesshoumaru flied toward his castle he was surprised to how light she was. She was also quite muscular. He thought that she would be a little heavier because of her more muscular body. "hm InuYasha you are quite stupid for letting a young beautiful woman run alone. Especially in the woods." Wait beautiful? Did I just say that I cant believe it. All humans are disgusting and smell terrible.

'but not her she smells great!' said his conscience.

'great not you. Why don't you leave me alone?' Sesshoumaru said.

Now why would I do that? Now I have one thing to discuss with you, why are you bring her to your castle?' asked jis conscience.

'to get to InuYasha of course.' Sesshoumaru answered calmly.

'LIAR!! I just heard you call her beautiful. Or was your conscience mistaken?' he asked.

'how dare you call me a liar! What other reason would I bring her to my castle. And why am I discussing this with you? I shouldn't have to express my self for my actions.' Sesshoumaru said.

'well all you had to do is kill her then InuYasha would go on a rampage and come. You don't have to bring her. you just want her around…' Said his conscience slyly.

'Why would I stoop sp low into killing a human to get my way. She has nothing to do with it.' Said Sesshoumaru now quite angry.

'sure that's just what you want to think…'laughed his conscience.

'I'm going to kill you one of these days.' Sesshoumaru growled.

You cant kill me. I am you.' His conscience mocked.

'I will find a way. Don't you worry.' he promised.

'sure u will. After all it happens all the time when demons give their conscience a physical body. Besides wont you miss…me.' Asked his conscience. Just imagine Sesshoumaru with big puppy eyes. He He I can

No actually I wouldn't. I would enjoy the peace given to me.' Sesshoumaru spat back

'well I think that your lying. If you didn't have me to talk to you would dye of loneliness.' Said his conscience pretending to be hurt.

'will you stop talking to me already! Your giving me a head ache.' yelling Sesshoumaru.

'you mean your giving yourself a head ache? For I am you. You are so childish sometimes.'

Sesshoumaru did a warning growl.

Sigh 'fine ill leave you alone.' And with that he was alone again.

He then snapped out of it and he could see his great castle up head. The castle of the western lands.

'all the servants are gonna wonder why I have a human wench and not the Tetsaiga like I had originally set out for. Well at least Rin will be happy. She had always loved Kagome.' Sesshoumaru thought. Feeling a little relieved that Rin would have someone to be with.

'maybe she wont bug me as much.' The thought of him getting some work done for once almost put a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

He then looked back at the young girl in his arms 'she has aged well for a human. I am quite impressed.'

He was now in the court yard in front of his castle. The doors opened and all the servants and guards bowed to their lord. When they went up again they were surprised of what they saw in their masters arm. They knew not to question their lord for death would be their punishment. Sesshoumaru just avoided their stares and headed to the stairs.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"I'm here me lord! What do you wish upon this lowly servant?" Jaken asked while bowed.

" I want you to get the healer to the spare room next to mine right away." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"yes mi lord! Right away." He then scurried away.

He was then up two flights of stairs when he heard a recognizable screech.

" o lord Sesshoumaru! Your back! Rin has missed you soo much! Is that lady Kagome? Is she hurt? Is she going to be okay? Can I help you, lord Sesshoumaru? Please please pleeeeeaaaaase?" the young hyper 12 year old asked.

Rin is the only person to have ever put a true smile on his face. He saved her when she was 8 and she just started to fallow him when he traveled more. When he first brought her to the castle every one was surprised because the ice lord one who hates every thing and every one had brought home a human girl. A human!

They were also surprised at why. Because well… she was so loud, and never stopped talking, she would ask a million questions at once and the girl just never ran out of energy. She could run all the way to the 6th floor and back and could do it again. She was also not scared to say what was on her mind. If one of the servants said something or stated the obvious they would get smacked or something. O but not her. She would just get a board look and told to be quiet until spoken to. She did always do what she was told.

Most of the servants were jealous because a (worthless) human got attention from their lord and they didn't even though they have been working for him for 100s of 100s of years. Some just ran away but were eventually caught and killed for betraying him. some tried to kill her themselves but were killed of coarse. The rest either put up with her or they liked her. They loved how she wanted to learn to cook. She would go and talk to the cooks and listen to there stories.

Her innocents and bravery always confused him. but after a while he learned that her bravery came from her innocents of the world. And her innocents came from him. he is a lord of few words. He never spoke. Since she was 12 and she was basically his ward, he would have to teach her about her womanly changes soon. Not yet. He let her run free, of any worries. If she was in a human village she would have been taught how to be a mother how to clean, how to be a wife and ect. He believed that all things that you should know come by instinct. Like parenting, protecting, finding your mate, even pleasing your mate is all from instinct. That is his belief. But he also is trying to teach her how to read and write. He thought that she would need to know that. He also is teaching her mathematics. Also every morning and evening when he has the chance he has been teaching her to use the bow and the sword,. She is better then a samurai. it was because he taught her to use her instinct to form her own kind of fighting. He also taught her manners. The other lords have always loved it when he would bring her to the parties that they held. They loved her company. And lots of demons and humans have asked Sesshoumaru for her to mate them but he always refused. Unless he thought that they are strong enough or if she actually loves that man and vise versa would he say yes. That's why he doesn't have a mate. Unless they catch his attention he doesn't really pay attention to the other females.

All females never interested him. all they ever wanted from him was his looks, his money, his place and his bed. Sure he has a rut every now and again but he never thought off them more then that. Only two females have ever he thought of giving another thought about Rin and one other… Inuyasha's wench the girl Kagome. With her spirit and her mouth. She never got him self board with her. He sometimes just went to bother the group just to argue with him. he a terrifying demon lord nobody ever stood up to him. they always cowered and did every thing he asked never to complain. But not her she would stand up to him and tell him exactly what she though. At first this was a nuisance to him. which is why he has tried to kill her so many times but after a while it just became more of an excitement for him. to be challenged. He of course would never admit it. He a demon lord found curiosity in a human? A human woman no less. But because of this confusion with this woman. He never killed her… well not until he discovered how she worked.

As the demon lord carried the young woman up the stairs he stopped. And looked at his young ward, 'yes Rin this is lady Kagome. She will be staying here with us for a while. And I don't need your assistance." He stated.

"yes Sesshoumaru-sama" she said calmly with a little bit of sadness tinted in her voice.

Sesshoumaru looked at his little Rin. And wished he didn't. he has always never been able to just walk away, ignore, her when she was sad, and with a sigh he said "I bet she would love some flowers from the garden when she wakes. Don't you think so Rin?"

"oh I think that she would love that Sesshoumaru-sama!" her whole face lit up right then as she waved and went running to the gardens.

"don't forget to bring some one with you." He called after her.

"I know Sesshoumaru-sama." She yelled as she ran out the door.

He inwardly sighed 'I must be growing soft. That must certainly stop' he told himself.

He walked up to the third floor and all the way to the spare room right next to his at the end of the hallway.

The nurse that he had called on was already there waiting for him. when she saw him she bowed her head and asked, " what was it that u wanted my lord?"

" I want u to heal the woman and dress her into a sleeping kimono. Then u may leave." He said almost looking board.

"Yes, my lord" and with that he set her on the bed and left to his study.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning the young demon lord was up even before the sun was even up. He found himself following the sweet smell that had some how drifted all over the castle. It was the strongest in the room next to his where the young sleeping woman lay.

He sat next to her just watching her as her chest went up and down in a slow pattern. That meant that she was in fact sleeping. 'How could InuYasha even be around her? Her scent is wonderful! I can smell her innocence along with her actual normal scent. Its wonderful! If she wasn't my prisoner , or a human, I would take her myself.'

'Soo what are u doin in her room so early in the morning Sesshoumaru? Don't tell me that u are attracted to her?' said his conscience almost in a sarcastic mocking way.

'Your back? Will u leave me I'm trying to have a peace and quiet morning.' He asked.

' what do u mean? I'm always here remember? Besides we haven't talked for a while.' His conscience in an almost sad way.

'I want u to leave and now! And if five hours might be long for u but it is not long enough for me. Especially this early in the morning!' he exclaimed. Sesshoumaru wasn't the one for losing his patience but his conscience his demon side was always so annoying that he got a headache no more of a migraine.

'Now Sesshoumaru that hurt me. u can be so rude sometimes it hurts to know that I'm your conscience, but I know that u are not a bad guy!' his conscience exclaimed.

'Well that shows how much u really pay attention to my thoughts. Now doesn't it?' Sesshoumaru mocked.

'Well that just shows how much u pay attention to your own thoughts Sesshoumaru… u just won't except them. No anyways Sooo u like the girl right oh wait I already know how u really feel about the girl. Since I'm YOUR conscience and I know every thing about YOU…' if his conscience could smirk than now would the time be.

What are talking about? She is human I am demon. There is no way possible that I would find anyway to like her and her race.' The young demon lord proclaimed.

'Come on! She is gorgeous! Even if u don't like her, u have to admit that she is pretty good looking for a human right?' he asked

Sesshoumaru then looked at his younger half-brothers wench. The girl by the name of Kagome. Sleeping on the bed that he had put her on the night before. He noticed that she was wearing a rather see-through sleep kimono though the blankets were up to the top of her breasts he could tell.

'And besides… its in your blood to fall in love with humans…' if he had a form there would be an awful bid smart ass gin on his face.

'What the hell is that suppose to mean?' Sesshoumaru growled, starting to lose his patience.

'Exactually what I said. Your father fell in love with a mortal and ended up sacrificing his life for her and InuYasha has fallen love with a Miko. And even though she has died and came back to life he has still loved her.' He explained.

'You just think that u know every thing don't you?' Sesshoumaru said sounding more irritated then anything.

'Well ya! I mean I do have a better taste in every thing then u do…' he claimed

Sesshoumaru sighed 'just drop It, I'm not in the mood' now a very mad demon lord said.

'Well Ill leave if u tell me that her scent is marvelous!' he said a little cockish

'Sesshoumaru left his mind and looked around the room. He noticed that the sun had come out. Night is now over. He looked at the girl. The one causing so much trouble and she hasn't even been one full day. He breathed a very deep breath letting it settle inside himself. He loved her scent. Even his demon side loved it. Which is surprising considering the fact that he did nothing but complain about the smell of humans and everything else. He let out the breath that he had been holding and sucked another one in.

'I guess your right… it is marvelous.'

As if on queue the girl jumped out of bed and looked around. "oh… where am I?" he heard her say he knew that she said it to herself so he didn't say anything . instead he watched as she looked around. Her scent turned to being scared, to confused, then comfortable. He watch as she started to go back asleep.

'What the hell?! She's goin back asleep is she? God this woman has almost slept an entire day.' He calmly argued to himself and not to his other side.

"Your not going back to sleep now are u?" he asked

He smelt confusion then realization as she screamed his name.

"Sesshoumaru!"

'Dam could she yell any louder? By being with InuYasha u would think that she would know of our sensitive hearing' he growled.

'I wouldn't mind her yelling my name from under me…' said his conscience.

Sesshoumaru growled.

"You are here in my home. While you are here you will listen and do what ever I say. Is that clear?" he said with basically no expression.

"Huh?"

'God is she retarded?' he asked himself

'The more stupid the easer to get her into bed wouldn't u say?' asked his conscience.

"This Sesshoumaru will not repeat himself." 'yep retarded.'

'Even how retarded she is we should keep her around. Especially if she's gonna wear something like that.' His demon side snickered.

Almost confused he looked back to Kagome. Which is some thing that he regretted. The covers were now completely off of her and now his guess of the kimono being see-through was just confirmed.

"So them why am I here?"

'So many questions. Has she ever had any discipline?' he asked himself.

'Well I know how to silence her and keep her to tired and busy to speak…' said his conscience.

"That is none of your concern or business." He said. He looked at her and then he had almost regretted saying that. She was giving him a glare that he would never forget. Of course he being the great feared demon lord of the west known to kill without hesitation would never be given a "dirty look" without certain punishment.

But she was different…

'O now u have done it I ain't helping u out no more.' Said his demon side.

'Who ever said that u were helping me out anyways.' He growled

No respond.

'Well I guess there's a first for every thing.' He sighed.

"What u do with me is none of my concern? I should know darn well what happens to me! I have rights!"

'She should have been born a demon. To stand up to me and lecture me with no fear is race for a human. Especially a human woman.

"And what rights are those? You are my captive a mortal. You have no rights. If u ever yell or have that tone with me ever again… I will have to kill u." he said calmly. He knows that what he said was not true. For some reason this girl. He didn't want to kill her. Ever since the first day he met her. He didn't. which is why he tried to kill her. He didn't like this feeling of not wanting to kill. It was foreign to him.

He just wanted her to fear him so that she would hopefully respect him.

'Well hell man. U didn't have to be so rough with her. Man, at this rate I'm-we're never gonna take her…' he said so sadly.

'Who ever said that I wanted to have sex with this –'

"Well u can't kill me because u need me for what ever your plan is. So I will demand respect and I demand to know what in Kami's name I am doin here!?"

Sesshoumaru angry with his demon side and with Kagome he finally lost it. Faster then light he had her pinned to the wall by her neck. Hard enough to show who was alpha but soft enough to let her breath.

"As I said, young one, don't challenge me. for I am much stronger then u." he said angrily.

'Shit don't kill her! What the hell u doin let her go!' screamed his demon side.

'I am not goin to kill her! Just shut the hell up!' he snapped back.

'Well then let her go! She's starting to cry!' he yelled.

Sesshoumaru dropped her automatically. He was so shocked that he had almost lost control. He didn't like that. He has never lost control over himself. This girl… is most definably becoming a handful. And I do not like it.

"Get dressed. I will send a servant to help u and lead u to the hot springs. Then u will join Me." he said while walking out of the room.

He then smelled mischief in her scent… hmmmm she thinks that the hot springs must be out side. What a foolish Miko.

"u will not escape for the hot springs is indoors and it will be guarded." As he said this he felt her aroa get angry. He could almost hear her Miko powers crackling. He smirked inwardly.


End file.
